


A Western Sensation.

by AnnaZanna9



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, Lives, Love, New Vegas, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZanna9/pseuds/AnnaZanna9





	A Western Sensation.

Arthur Maxson, his life ripped from being a normal child into being raised into the cold hearted man he is today, beaten, cut, stabbed, shot, you name it, it's probably happened to him, not all within training but within his twenty years of life.  
Arthur stared aimlessly out of the command decks window, looking out over the world beneath him, he'd never personally thanked the Paladin Keira for commanding the flight deck over from those twisted horrid ghouls that infested the airport.  
Arthur watched the rain pour as they made their way starboard bow to the western side of the country to New Vegas, Nevada, he had ordered that they must find any surviving Brotherhood soldiers, he'd prayed the best happened to them, he didn't need anymore deaths tainting the whole good name of his heritage, well at least the closest thing he'd had to a heritage, he'd known that his fifth generation great grandfather was the first commander and he was the creator of the great Brotherhood of Steel.

 

Arthur stared as the rain poured across the land, he'd remembered the great rain in the Capital as a child, he never looked back on those days, he had too much at stake to think about things he could've changed as a teenager, he remembered too much from a wrong time, not the time he needed to worry about now.  
Keira walked into the command deck watching Arthur's every move as he shuffled his weight left and right, she stood at attention as Arthur turned to face her, she tried to show the outmost respect towards him, but she couldn't hide her red cheeks as she wasn't in her power armor, she said.

"Sir, I stationed my armor in bay five and I repaired the pipes in undercarriage seven X four." 

Arthur stood and approached her, he gestured the Knights standing in the room to leave as he closed the door, he said.

"Please Paladin, sit, have a drink with me." 

Keira was never one to turn down a drink, Arthur showed a miraculous amount of self-control towards her, he had feelings for her yet he couldn't bring himself to tell an officer under his command that he loved her, he asked.

"How was our last visit with the Institute?" 

Keira downed the shot of whiskey Arthur poured and she replied.

"Fine I suppose sir," Arthur interrupted and said.

"Please, call me Arthur, there's no need for sir yes sir right now." 

Keira cleared her throat loudly making it a bit sore.

"Yes um, Arthur, I must say I have to tell you something a bit more inappropriate."

Arthur gestured her as he drank the whiskey.

"I disobeyed decorum, I felt um, aroused during a training exercise with another Paladin."

Keira pushed her hair behind her ear nervously and Arthur replied.

"Just treat them with the outmost respect, keep a relatively appropriate view of them, these actions are normal, every one gets them." 

Keira dropped her hair tie on the floor, as she reached for it so did Arthur, her hand met his, he grasped it gently, he kissed her hand and said.

"It's a bit inappropriate but I've seen the way you look at me, I thought I should allow you to know, I've been looking the same way towards you."

Keira grasped the hair tie that quickly slipped from her grasp again, and said.

"But sir I, I just, decorum says."

"I don't give a fuck about decorum right now." Arthur said quickly, he kissed her lips as they held each other in a tight embrace, Keira sat of top of him, she quickly felt the curves of his midsection, she grasped at his penis as they kissed, he pulled his lips away breathless and said. "Way too early, I haven't even bought you a drink." Keira wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, a steamy make out. Arthur held her even when they were done, though night approached he'd had better ideas for night then during daylight hours. Arthur and Keira walked to his room, his bed perfectly made with silky blankets, the sheets weren't stained, she wanted to get to work there not stand and wait for the grass to grow. Arthur pushed Keira on the bed, he took off his battle coat and placed it on the table, he slid his uniform off his body, revealing a growing erection underneath, she slid her uniform off as well, revealing to him her body. Arthur grasped his belt, and placed it around her eyes, he cuffed her hands to the headboard, she whined as she couldn't touch his with her hands, he kissed down her body till he met her vulva, he spread her legs apart to reveal herself, he kissed her thighs gently as if she could break, he kissed down to her other lips and began licking her, he felt her throbbing as he bit at her skin, he poured whiskey down her split, and licked it up, he licked his lips when he finished and moved to her nipples, he bit and sucked at them, making them rock hard, she moaned loudly wrapping her legs around him and said. "Please just fuck me already." Arthur kissed her and said. "You want me?" Keira moaned and he shoved himself inside her, this wasn't sex, this was fucking, he was rough biting skin, pinching, he grabbed her to hard in some places leaving bruises, he was at it for atleast as hour, when he finished they both lied next to each other breathless, Keira stood to grab one of his shirts to wear to bed, and he felt a strange pain in his belly as he saw all the bruises and marks he'd left, he thought he may have been too rough. Keira lied back in the bed with him after she put her shirt on, Arthur lied behind her, he wrapped his arms around her holding her close, he kissed her neck, gently Keira enjoyed the feeling of his soft lips gently kissing her neck, alone and as one as they'd continue to Nevada.


End file.
